


Interrogation Tactics

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/M, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Rape By Proxy, Torture, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Darth Vader has two of his favorite prisoners in custody and comes up with a new way to torture them both.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano/Darth Vader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous, Nonconathon 2020





	Interrogation Tactics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonconamod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonconamod/gifts).



> Gifted as a treat to the collection

The prisoner still lived after two days under the tender care of a torture droid. Impressive. Vader walked into the room, ignoring the old bloodstains on the metal grating. The current prisoner bled, but her blood was orangeish and would stain differently than a human's. Crusted blood had dried on her bound arms, dripped down the injection sites. One eye opened to stare at him. The other was swollen shut.

In a croaking voice, she said, "I wondered when you'd show up. Tired of letting the droids have all the fun?"

"Give us the location of the Rebel bases. One planet's name will save your life."

"You know me better than that."

Hot anger burned as he glared at her. Ahsoka Tano believed she knew who he was, and she was wrong. The man she wanted to see inside his mask had boiled away in the fires of Mustafar. He approached her, demanding her fear. Instead he read only pity.

"Then you will die screaming."

"We all have to die somehow." She managed defiance even now. He grasped her shoulders and tugged her close to him.

"Your death will not be swift," he said to her, but he'd felt her shudder under his hands. Fear. At last. Fear was useful. Prisoners often walked into his domain with defiant words until he found the edges of their fear and pried them open. Ahsoka didn't fear death. Then what?

A thought occurred to him. He held her with one strong hand. The other ran fingers across her neck and down to one breast. She controlled her trembling. The only sign of her terror was the flex of her irises in her blue eyes. It was enough. Vader massaged the flesh in his hand, watching for her reaction. She could bear pain without breaking. She had borne loss, and borne her understanding of his identity. This betrayal, though. This she could not bear.

"It does not have to end this way," he said in the low voice modulated through his suit. "You could survive unharmed. Give us the location of the Rebels and you will be spared. The Emperor would prefer you be his servant. You could live in comfort with me beside you." He squeezed her nipple through her clothes with what he knew was painful pressure. "Or endure the alternative."

He watched her eyes settle into the middle distance, watched her pull back into her own mind. His hand released her shoulder and slapped her until she fixed him with a sullen stare.

"That's the worst you can do?" she asked, taunting him.

His hands moved down her body. With a sharp tug, he pulled down the leggings she wore. His fingers shoved between her legs. He watched her twisting face as he probed her. There was mild resistance to his touches. This intrigued him.

Vader bent down, pressing his enhanced vision close to her. Togruta females were born with a thin membrane covering their reproductive organ entrance. A Togruta slave with her membrane still intact fetched a high price. Vader stroked the lips of Ahsoka's entrance, examining her curiously. He'd assumed she would have taken care of this needless burden years ago, either to a lover or a toy. He flicked one gloved metal finger against her, and her answering gasp of pain was everything he needed.

Vader stood, his fingers pressed against her. "Give me the planet's name."

He smelled the fear on her. "No."

His injuries from long ago had robbed him of his own pleasures, burning them away as the fire had burned away so much of his life. He could plunge his fingers into her and rip her through, or find a suitably huge dildo to do the job.

Vader had a different plan.

He activated the comlink in his helmet. "Send the other prisoner in. Ensure his hands are bound."

His gaze never left her face. "You can end this at any time. I wish to know the location of the Rebels. You can give up their base and end your torment."

She didn't speak. She looked over his shoulder at the wall, her mind once again seeking a neutral place far from her own body.

The door opened. No one else could have heard her gasp. The other prisoner was shoved into the room.

"Leave us," said Vader, not looking behind himself where the prisoner was righting himself.

"Ahsoka," said Rex in an unsteady voice. "You all right?" He'd endured his own sessions with the torture droids far better than Vader had hoped. He was scheduled for termination in three hours.

She didn't speak.

"You will reveal the whereabouts of your friends," Vader said.

"No," said Ahsoka though he didn't know if she was responding to his demand or to his plan.

He turned to Rex. All clones look alike yet this man could be no other. While Ahsoka had determined the name Vader once used, the old man was not aware. He looked at Vader with nothing save bald hatred. "Give me one chance," he said, not knowing or caring how close his own death was.

"You do not dictate the nature of this encounter," Vader informed him. "You will swive the prisoner." He hadn't heard the word in fifteen years, remembered it from a world he'd not set foot on in twenty. Rex remembered.

Dull revulsion filled his voice. "I will not."

"You will, or she will die now." Vader's lightsaber lit. He placed it against Ahsoka's neck.

"Rex, don't," she said. "Don't let him make you."

Vader watched the delicious, awful understanding cover the clone's face. He moved his blade, taking the hot plasma from her neck to her abdomen, and enjoying the horror growing in Rex's expression. A lightsaber thrust slowly into her belly would be an excruciating death.

"No," Ahsoka said.

"He'll murder you."

"He's going to do that no matter what." The fear covered her, stinking and pure.

"Not," Vader said, "if you give me the information I require." His lightsaber dipped lower, the tip hovering above her crotch with red menace.

She said, "I won't."

"Swive her," Vader said, "or she dies." He lowered his blade, burning her flesh of her pubic mound as she shouted.

"Stop!" Rex said, eyes wild and surrounded by the whites in his terror. "Stop it! Stop hurting her!"

"Now," said Vader, and stepped away, his blade at the ready.

Rex looked down at his clothes. His arms were bound behind himself. Vader flicked his lightsaber, cutting off the man's pants, which fell in an undignified heap to the floor. His legs were pale, and his cock hung flaccid and small between his legs.

"Put it into your mouth," he ordered Ahsoka.

"No."

The lightsaber tilted. Now the tip was against Rex's temple, tracing the line of his scar.

Ahsoka gave him a long, angry look. She bent her head. The angle would be uncomfortable with her hands behind her in binders. This wasn't about comfort. This was about the high color on her cheeks as she sucked Rex's cock into her mouth, her lips and tongue working him as his head fell back. Even from this distance, he could see Rex's cock plump between her lips. Vader grabbed her head, forcing her onto the thick intrusion as she coughed and spluttered. Then he yanked her back, tossing her to the floor.

"Now swive her."

Rex looked down at Ahsoka on the floor, her face a study in horror. His cock bobbed in front of him in a ridiculous wave. He looked at Vader. "Why?"

"Where is the Rebel base?"

"Rex, please. Don't. Please."

Vader's lightsaber swung, scorching a thin line across her abdomen. She held back her shriek.

Rex swore, and went to his knees. Ahsoka scooted back on the floor, fleeing him until Vader's boot kicked her in the back. She stared up at him as Rex moved his body over hers. Vader couldn't see from where he stood and instead watched her face as she flinched, a tiny moan of pain escaping her as Rex fucked into her awkwardly, breaking her tender flesh, tearing away one last innocence under Vader's command.

His broken body was beyond this pleasure. A deep throb filled his belly with a want he couldn't slake while he watched them.

"Please," she said, but the word was caught in thick tears as Rex thrust his hips into her.

Vader stepped to the side, his lenses watching as he caught sight of their coupling. Rex plunged into her, his cock speckled with the orange tint of her maiden's blood. She'd be tight, Vader thought, his mind a whirl. The clench of a virgin, especially one of her species, was enough to push a male over the edge fast. Rex wasn't that close, his own pleasure dulled by the knowledge of how much the woman he fucked hated him for this, how much he hated himself for doing this to her.

Ahsoka didn't sob. Vader thought that she should. This was to be her humiliation, a torture she couldn't countermand.

"Harder," he commanded, and Rex drove himself into her faster. "The location of the base."

Her voice was barely a gasp. "No."

A virgin's cunny wasn't the only tight part of her. From the angle where he watched, Vader could reach her easily. He doused his saber and placed a gloved hand against her thigh. Then in a single motion, he shoved a finger all the way into her ass as Rex fucked her.

Ahsoka screamed.

"Tell me," he said and she shook her head, flailing in terror and pain as her best friend raped her and the man she had once trusted more than anyone in the galaxy sodomized her with a second finger, then a third. Her muscles bore down, sending the signals through his artificial limbs, promising tight and heat amid her terrified struggles.

He should have ordered Rex to do this when Ahsoka was fourteen.

Rex groaned and came, pulling out with a pathetic white dribble. He looked at Vader with a dull, thick anger. Seizing what he thought was a chance, he turned to attack Vader, who threw him aside with the Force.

"You can still survive," he told Ahsoka. "The pain can end."

She stared at him. "It will when you kill me."

Vader shoved his palm against her bruised, bleeding flesh, rubbing against her in hard circles. Then he shoved four fingers into her cunt. He removed his fingers from her ass long enough to draw them together and place his full hand against her opening, sliding into her as she cried. He did the same with the hand in her cunt and pushed in until both hands were enveloped in her up to his wrists.

"Tell me," he said.

"Anakin, no!" He couldn't see the look on Rex's face as she said it, and wished he could, wished the betrayal crossing the old clone's face was in front of him. But his hands were busy.

"Taste her," he ordered, over his shoulder. Rex came into view, face full of horror. But he was already broken now, Vader could see, and he dipped his bearded face between Ahsoka's legs to lap at her tender clit. Vader watched his tongue press against her, stroking her, perhaps hoping in his miserable way to make up for what he'd been forced to do, to offer her pleasure in the middle of her shame and pain.

She cried at last, begging them to stop, but Vader's hands were deep inside her and Rex's tongue was on her. Quakes shot through her, squeezing his hands as her body writhed. "No, no, no," she gasped, riding the hated wave of her own unwanted orgasm. "Not from this," she whispered. "Not like this."

Vader removed his hands, disinterested in the fluids covering his gloves.

"Now," he said, sitting back on his haunches. "We will begin again. Tell me where your Rebel friends are."

Ahsoka watched him in silent, tears streaking her face.

"No."

Vader activated his helmet comlink again. "Send in stormtroopers. Four." He looked at her where she lay trembling, Rex's semen dripping from her, ass still wide from Vader's fist. "No, send six. Males."

He stood, shoving Rex to the floor absently. The door opened, admitting half a dozen stormtroopers. Under his mask, Vader smiled grimly.


End file.
